


Random Ticcidrowned Drabble

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Roger | Ticci Toby/BEN (BEN Drowned), ticcidrowned
Kudos: 49





	Random Ticcidrowned Drabble

The night is peaceful with the stars shining brilliantly in the sky above. The wind blows soothingly and the crickets chirps singing their unheard songs. All is peaceful as Toby lays in his pleasantly warm bed letting sleep consume him. This night couldn’t be anymore peaceful-  
“OH YOU BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER!! SUCK MY DICK YOU ASSHOLE!!!”

Except for his elf boyfriend playing video games downstairs who’s clearly loosing. With a sigh Toby forces himself out of his comfy bed to go and collect his boyfriend. Even if Ben doesn’t need sleep Toby does. He comes downstairs just in time to be almost hit by the controller Ben threw at the wall in a rage. His boyfriend is sitting on the bean bag pouting like a small child who didn’t get his way. Toby’s just glad Ben didn’t throw Dorito’s at the wall again, it took them two days to scrub all the Dorito dust off the wall last time. 

“Game not going well?”

Despite the volume of his voice being much lower then the volume on Ben’s console it’s loud enough for Ben to acknowledge his presence. 

“NO! I’M PLAYING WITH A BUNCH OF CHEATERS!”

Toby lets out a long sigh before siting on the couch like a mother having a sit down intervention with a child.

“I’m fucking tired Ben. Slenderdick wants me up first thing in the morning and pigs will fly before he gives me a day off. So quite down.”

Ben turns to Toby with a guilty expression and gently traces his fingers along his uncovered mouth scar which Toby leans into sleepily. 

“Alright dude sorry. I’ll be quite.”

Toby lets out a hum in response readily falling asleep on the couch. He feels a the couch move under him and a small weight on his lap. He feels Ben’s messy hair tickle his chin as Ben attempts to make himself comfortable. 

“Would it bother you if I played DS on your lap?”

Toby lets out another small hum of approval and snuggles deeper into his boyfriends frame. He falls asleep to the Pokémon theme and the comforting smell of lake water that always emits from Ben.


End file.
